The Devourer
by WriterofFantasies
Summary: An ancient, timeless entity was locked away by those he taught. Millenia later, her child the very one her parents betrayed. One-shot.


**A simple one-shot I thought up randomly. It confused me because I am not particularly interested in this fandom.**

 _T_ _he Devourer_

Centuries. Millenia. Aeons. That was how long the great being had slumbered within it's cage. Within Tartarus. Within its home.

It shifted; a cacophony of cracking and creaking rang out as it's aged hide and skeleton shifted after generations of misuse.

Darkness was all that the being remembered. It was everyone and everything. No sounds, no sights, and no companionship was all that the Prisoners experienced. It was all the Prison used. Torture wasn't needed when there was loneliness and isolation.

Well, the being remembered one thing. Two, actually. The usurpers that had imprisoned it deep in the Heart. A growl resonated throughout the chamber, shaking it to it's foundations. It felt its form change in response to its emotions.

Then it stopped.

A familiar emptiness replaced the anger and hatred. It had long since given up on being freed and taking back it's rightful title. It did not try to escape, it did not hope for release, it did not long for freedom.

It simply _was_.

Its body shifted back to it's familiar state. A shapeless mass of flesh and bone reflected it's own feelings of emptiness and desolation. It had not had it's original form since time immemorial.

 _Immemorial to mortals, at least_. The entity thought-spoke, it's mental voice projected across the blank vastness.

Like its body, it's voice reflected it's emotions. A dark voice full of sorrow and hatred. A voice that was forgotten moments after being heard.

It settled back into it's 'bed,' a divot in the rock caused by it's not-so-insignificant weight having been in the same spot for uncounted ages.

The being was ready to fade back into it's dreamless slumber and let aeons more pass before it next awoke. Its mind drifted and faded as it neared that point all Prisoners sought, the one release from torment.

The cage opened.

With a sound that drew it's attention, the door to his cage opened and for the first time in... The being could see light.

Before it could even move, a small figure was thrown in and the door closed. The light faded and there was only Darkness. Again.

 _Companionship? Life? New Prisoner_. The beast thought to itself.

It was unheard of for Prisoners to share cells. Mayhaps the Prison was finally running out of space? Unlikely, for it was infinite and all-encompassing.

The being neared it's cell-mate slowly, achingly. Its form had changed again, this time more suited to its curiosity. It had grown legs to allow it to move and eyes to see with. It could sate it's curiosity with this form.

As it neared the Prisoner, it could make out more details. A pony, shown by four hooves. It had a blue coat and mane. Its Mark was absent, but the being had learned to see energy ages ago. It focused and saw a Moon surrounded by blackness. Its mane was starry and ethereal.

It had blue wings and-

With a roar that awakened the pony, the being exploded in flesh and movement as it's form grew to reflect it's terrible anger and righteous fury. It paid no heed to the gasp of fear and frantic flapping, only focused on the horn sitting atop the pony's head.

 _Betrayer! Usurper! Traitor! Deceiver! Defiler of the Grand Path!_ It thought-spoke, it's voice fractured and words incoherent, even to itself.

It prepared to come down with the fury of a Primeval One until it noticed one thing. The pony's eyes. They were an alluring teal and very clearly shone with terror and fear.

The being calmed, it's shape shifting again. It felt relief and familiarity, causing it's form to shift again. It stood in a form similar to it's true form, signifying its revert to its original state. It stared through it's own eyes at the Alicorn in front of it.

When it spoke, it did so through its own mouth with a voice that creaked like rust. "Thou art not the Betrayer, nor her consort. Yet thou art the same species. Who art thou?"

When it uttered the final word, the being felt the pain of movement hit it, and the Primeval One collapsed in pain. Aeons of minimal movement made it's explosive change a poor choice, and it was now regretting it's reaction.

The pony seemed to have forgotten it's earlier fear for it darted closer in concern and placed a hoof upon the being's back. It paused for a moment before assisting the into a more comfortable position, relieving the ancient being of it's aches and pains. It stood up to it's full height, being a full two heads above the pony.

"I thank thee." The being said, it's voice no longer dry and raspy.

The pony smiled up at it and extended a hoof. The being reacted the only way it knew how and lowered to one knee, grabbed the pony's hoof, and placed a gentle kiss on it before standing back up.

The pony seemed surprised and blushed lighly, then lowered it's hoof and finally spoke. "You are welcome. May I ask who, and what, you are?"

The being was confused. Both by the way of speaking, and of the question. Did the Betrayer not tell stories of her triumph over the Primeval One? "I am... I do not know. It hast been aeons since I last spoke to another being. I only remember my title, The Devourer. I am a Primeval One, the first beings to exist."

The pony nodded and spoke. "To answer your earlier question, I am Princess Luna, co-ruler of Equestria. I rule alongside my sister, Celestia."

The Devourer nodded, but was still confused. It had never heard of Luna, or Celestia. So he asked. "Does the Bet- Galaxia no longer rule?"

Luna seemed to pause before answering. "Galaxia has not ruled for many millennia. Why did you almost call her something else?"

The being's body shifted, albeit only subtly. A few spikes and longer claws conveyed his mood appropriately. "The Alicorn known as Galaxia betrayed me aeons ago, locking me deep within the Prison. She claimed the world as her own alongside her consort and allowed me to fade into oblivion. She is the Betrayer."

Luna seemed troubled by something, and asked another question to distract her. "How long have you been here?"

The Devourer shifted slightly and answered. "There is no word for it. Aeons and aeons I have slumbered in this cage, beyond hope of freedom. Why have you been Imprisoned?"

Luna frowned and looked worried. "Another occupant of Tartarus escaped and has attacked Equestria, stealing all magic. In a last hope to defeat him, my sister and I gave our magic to an ally. When he found out, I was banished to Tartarus along with my sister. We must have been separated."

"This Prisoner... It is Tirek, isn't it?"

Luna looked concerned and asked a question. "Yes. How did you know?"

"He is the only occupant with that power."

Luna accepted the answer and seemed to resign herself to a long wait. She lied down on the ground and looked at The Devourer. "I may be here for a while yet. Tell me about yourself."

And so it did. The being explained that it was taken into this world from its own at it's death and became a Primeval One, a being of energy. It told how time aged and the races of the world were born. It told how the others grew tired and slept, and likely still sleep even today. It explained that it had ruled the world, and that it had used it's powers to beat back the enemies of peace.

"One day, I met a being calling herself Galaxia." The Devourer explained. It had not shifted once through it's entire story. Luna emitted a calming sense that prevented its emotions from taking over.

"She was bright and powerful. She was eager to learn, and hated the injustices of the world. Already I had one Alicorn I was teaching, but I saw no harm in taking a second student. That was my mistake, in introducing Galaxia to Tempus."

Luna seemed especially interested in this part of it story, though it did not know why. "Forgive my interruption, but are you male or female? Neither you voice nor body give it away."

The Devourer smiled. A true smile, something not done since before he was betrayed. "As a Primeval One, I am both and neither. However, I am more male, so you may refer to me as 'he.'"

Luna nodded and he continued his story.

"Years passed with both Galaxia and Tempus growing stronger under my tutoring. Eventually, I showed them my true power. That was the beginning of my own destruction."

Luna noticed he seemed he was going to avoid it, so she asked. "What is your true power?"

The Devourer contemplated it, before mentally shrugging. "The ability to rewrite time itself, and allow the events I desire to happen. I do not often alter time, but it was too late. Galaxia did not care."

"Why don't you free yourself with that power?" Luna asked.

"Tartarus is a Primeval One himself. This Prison is his body, and we are in his Heart, the deepest part. It was made to trap even other Primevals. It would not work." His mind had adapted to her way of speaking, and now he spoke like her. Nothing took too long to learn.

Luna nodded and he continued again. "The world had just been devastated by a Necromancer, and she believed I should reverse it all. I told her that my powers should only be used in the most extreme of situations, like the end of life, but she did not care."

"Galaxia turned against me that day, and Tempus, who had become her mate, followed her. They sought a way to defeat me, eventually finding it. She discovered Tartarus."

Luna frowned and seemed to pity the being. She also began to have a look of recognition on her face.

"I was banished, and every spell I had sustained was undone. Several entities were released from imprisonment across the world. Discord, Grothar, Windigos, and several others."

"Tyvik'la."

The name struck a chord deep within The Devourer, and he knew it to be his name. He turned to the Alicorn with a look of wonderment. "How..?"

"Galaxia was my mother, and Tempus my father." Luna said, looking the ancient being in the eye and seeing the shock.

"She told me and Celestia many stories over the ages, and the biggest one was how much she regretted betraying you. She came to understand what you meant by some powers should be restrained. She vanished millenia ago, along with Tempus."

Tyvik'la nodded, still amazed at knowing his name. The door opened. He looked and saw the light again, far brighter than before due to his proximity.

He looked to the Alicorn. "It is time for you to go. Goodbye, Luna. I will never forget this meeting, not for all of eternity."

Luna looked troubled. Then, a determined loom appeared on her face. "I'll be back. It takes the agreement of two Alicorns to release a Prisoner. There are four now. I'll get you out."

"Thank you for your kind words, but do not raise my hopes. I am doomed to be here eternally. Do not let it distract you from your duties. Farewell, Regent of Equestria."

A energy seemed to pull at Luna and she was quickly removed from the Prisoner, returned to her former power. He lied down in the rock, subconciously choosing the same divot as his bed.

 _Galaxia_. He thought of her, but the usual anger was gone. _She regretted it, and in the end, understood. She is gone now, but if she wasn't, I would forgive her._

" **Even the Darkest of Pits has Light."**

Days had passed and not once had Tyvik'la given thought to Luna's promise. He had been in Tartarus for so long, he couldn't comprehend freedom. He was content knowing Galaxia's change of heart as well as having his name. Therefore, he was completely unprepared when the door opened and in entered two beings.

Tyvik'la stood in surprise as two Alicorns approached him. One, he recognized as Luna. The other, he did not recognize. She was a white Alicorn with a multicolored mane like Luna's. Her Mark was a sun.

The white Alicorn approached him as he gave a shocked and hopeful look to Luna, who simply smiled at him.

The white Alicorn stopped in front of him, making him realize she was tall, yet still shorter by a head. She bowed down and spoke. "I am Princess Celestia of Equestria, and on behalf of my mother and father, I apologize to you, Tyvik'la, for your cruel imprisonment. Can you ever forgive us and them?"

Tyvik'la placed a hand upon her head, causing her to look at him. He smiled down, his warm brown eyes and white teeth gleaming and twinkling. His happiness causing him to revert to his truest form, his original form. "You are forgiven, and so are your parents."

Then, Luna stepped foward and took a hold of his other arm. "Come, it is time for you to return home."

Tyvik'la smiled and followed the Alicorns out of Tartarus. Right before the exit, he turned to Luna and gave her a full hug. A single tear escaped his eye as he looked over her. "Thank you. You promised and I did not believe it, yet you kept your promise. I am ever so thankful to you."

Luna nuzzled his chest and they stepped out of Tartarus, the man giving one last look to his age-old prison and home. He was no longer a Prisoner.


End file.
